


Kuebiko

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: 恐惧着另一个灵魂的是第四面墙。





	Kuebiko

 

武藤游戏觉得自己从来就跟英雄扯不上关系。

英雄这个词带来的联想，总是一夫当关万夫莫开，一人之力拯救世界，一什么什么就怎么怎么的。

就比如说现在，全世界的人都被对面那个奇怪的生物送去奇怪的地方了，就只剩下他自己，确切地来说是四十分之一的他自己——其他的部分也去了奇怪的地方了——还有他的卡组和崭新的决斗盘，哦，还有他还没消失的脖子上挂着的千年积木。

这个时候正是英雄大展身手的时候吧，自信满满地潇洒而华丽地一击逆转，把那个黑黢黢的家伙打得烟消云散，然后大家纷纷回归，世界光辉灿烂地重获新生，之类的。

他抬起右手伸向决斗盘的卡组抽最后一张卡，事已至此他很清楚这就是这场决斗他能抽的最后一张。积木的铁链随着他的动作喀啦啦地响着。

唉你说海马君这人，怎么拼个积木还照原样拿根铁链拴着。不过这熟悉的重量和噪音确实令他心生亲切。他告别这个积木的日子快要和他佩戴它的时长差不多了。

他马上就要抽出决定他自己乃至整个世界的命运的那张卡了。他并没有感到紧张或是恐惧，他也说不清自己此刻是什么样的状态，他甚至还花了一点时间思考缺乏紧张感是否会导致抽到糟糕的卡。

获得胜利的条件固然严苛，但并不难想：效果也好攻击力也好，只要能够破坏对面的怪兽，什么怪兽都可以。这场决斗他已经用掉了齿轮系列，不过显然还有其他系统可供使用。

他想起刚从埃及回来不久的时候，有天店里来了个小男孩，直直地冲向柜台问着卡片的事，他的母亲面露歉意地站在一旁。

“你想要什么样的卡呢？”他回以安心的眼神，微笑着从摊开卡本摆在孩子面前。

男孩审视着那些卡片，很快指向了紫色的魔术师。“我听同学说，这个打败了青眼白龙！”孩子显然是受同学影响刚刚入门，凭着印象鼓着嘴巴说道，“……虽然我还是觉得青眼白龙更厉害！……但是……那个又买不到……”

“青眼白龙单卡确实很强，”他没有丝毫不耐烦地温和地说道，“不过搭配得当的话，用黑魔导击败青眼白龙也不是不可能的哦。”

“是这样吗？”男孩半信半疑地看着他挑出的卡片。

“这张可以降低对方的攻击力，这张可以回避攻击，这张可以用作防御……”他向男孩逐一讲解卡片效果。六芒星的咒缚、魔术帽、圣防、魔法筒、死之魔术箱……还有同族的效果相助的魔术师们。不同卡片的战术组合源源不断地从他口中流出，从最古老的、如今看来仿佛是玩笑的魔法卡到最新发售的效果文字又小又长的卡包，仿佛由一张黑魔导可以衍生出无尽的可能性。

男孩听着听着不明觉厉：“呜哇！店长哥哥你一定很会打牌！一定很喜欢黑魔导吧！”

那时他不知该怎么回答，只好在男孩崇敬的眼神下点了点头。

男孩最后买走了一套黑魔导的卡组，他的母亲大约是不懂卡片方面的事，但店长看着可靠，孩子玩着开心，她也就安心地付了钱，带着孩子离开了。

是的，我比这个世界上的任何一个人都会用黑魔导……现在他这么对自己说道。

但是为什么在最关键的时刻我却放弃了黑魔导呢。

卡组反映着使用者的内心，没有人比他更清楚这一点。

为什么在面对蓝神君和海马君的时候我无所顾忌，到了现在我却退缩了呢。

他忽然发现明明他在试图碰触卡组，卡组却离他的手指更远了。

呜啊，这下麻烦了。

这个感觉就跟千年积木本身一样熟悉。在拼好积木的最初半年里他体验过太多次了，人格的切换需要一个契机，而在那段时间里这个契机无疑就是身为主人格的他失去意识。而且不幸的是他同时还处于下位，也就是说他在另一位活动的期间完全失忆。后来他终于学会在人格交替后保留意识，与对方共享记忆：那个时候卡组同样离他无比遥远，他的内心恐惧着那张决定胜负的卡片，无论如何也无法伸出手去——

现在的状况完全相反，他是多么想要抽出那张卡达成结局……他必须要达成那个结局。可是他只能茫然地看着自己的手臂无力地坠落下去。

他试图用同样的方式解决问题，努力地在脑中回忆着那个友情标记。然而一分钟前朋友们的身体在他眼皮下化成黑色粒子的情景在脑中挥之不去。

他必须承认在过去的那段时间里，失去意识的感觉反而给他带来了安心感，就好像你惹上了天大的麻烦，回家睡了一觉之后，睁开眼一切都解决了，生活还是那么美好幸福。所以他在“如何阻止自己失去意识”的方面并没有太多经验。此刻他很希望能有个人来揍他一拳，好让他恢复对自己身体的控制权，他现在需要的是这个，而不是什么精神上的联系或鼓励。可是现在要“有个人来”实在太难了。

他的意识仍旧不断地被剥离着，他失去了所有器官与神经传达来的感觉。他的身体倒了下去，想必会摔得很痛。

他经历了一瞬的黑暗与死寂，紧接着眼前突然涌出了大片的金色与白色的光芒。他感到四周的空气变得温暖而包容，他听到了柔软的鼓动与坚硬的碰撞发出的细微响声——他恢复了知觉，他再次感受到了左臂上决斗盘与卡组的存在，他的身体回归了，不仅仅是残留的生命值代表的不到十分之一，而是完完整整的、充满力量的健康的身体。

耀眼光芒下的神器的化身脸孔扭曲。好吧，原本他的脸就异常扭曲，但他确切地感受到了对方的惊愕和畏惧。

他抬起左手，让卡组端正地摆在身前。右手的手指覆盖了上去。

那张卡与现在的天空同样，闪耀着灿烂的金色光辉，他毫不犹豫地将卡片拍在决斗盘上的怪兽区上，于是他的面前随着金色法阵浮现出人形——

下次失去意识的时候我知道该怎么做了。他想着。不过最好还是不要有下次。

 

童实野市民强韧的神经使他们毫无疑虑地接受了KC决斗盘发布会上的谜之事件，大多数人对新型决斗盘抱有强烈的本土自豪感：不愧是我们市的KC！不愧是高科技！太厉害了！

而对于回归了普通高中校园生活的决斗者来说，毕业典礼似乎眨眼间就到来了。当天清晨所有人聚集在作为礼堂的体育馆里，身为年级代表，他按照早前的排练念完了毕业致辞，老师和校长们逐一发言，走完仪式，拍完正式毕业照，就地解散自由活动。

最近一年说起毕业来大家总是心生感慨，可是真到了毕业的时候，又似乎没有什么多余的感想。排练时哭得满脸面条泪的本田如今也一样兴高采烈地四处找同学拍照合影写纪念册。学校请来的摄影师相当耐心地满足着大家奇奇怪怪的拍摄要求。束着红丝带的纸筒被高高抛向天空，被相机完美地定格下来。

朋友们早就约好毕业典礼结束后和往常一样一同去老地方。他按照手机邮件的约定在校门附近等着其他人结束活动，于是不出所料地看见远处某位试图朝这个方向来的白色头发的少年举步维艰。

他由衷地怀疑是不是全班甚至全年级的女生都等着这一刻冲锋陷阵。女孩子们眼睛闪闪发亮分外耀眼，一叠声地向貘良索要胸口的纽扣。貘良被围得里三层外三层动弹不得，只能站在中间露出和善的装傻的微笑。

城之内对他使了个眼色，便舍己为人地硬是挤进了水泄不通的人堆里挡在貘良身前：“扣子只有一个，你们这么多人要也太难为人了！不过本城之内克也大爷的扣子倒是可以好心地送给你们哦！”

女孩子们异口同声地“切”了一声，挥舞着胳膊一拥而上想要越过城之内这个屏障。等到他们四人好不容易拽着貘良逃出了校园，不要说男生们了，连杏子校服下摆的扣子都不见了一颗。

“啊~啊~算了！”本田看了看校服上的线头，不爽地大叫了两声，“按照原预定，去那家汉堡店吧！”

众人应和着往汉堡店的方向走。他刚转过身抬起腿就被人扯了袖子，吓得一个激灵扭过头——难道貘良后援会的女孩子又追过来了不成——结果扯他袖子的却是两个初中模样的小男孩。男孩们背着书包，手上戴着旧型号的决斗盘，互相对视了一眼，小心翼翼地问道：“抱歉，请问您是……您是决斗王武藤游戏吗？我们去年似乎在决斗都市看见过……”

他看着男孩们期待的脸庞笑了起来：“是的，我就是。”

**Author's Note:**

> *原作初始效果，魔法筒发动需魔法使族在场
> 
> *很久以前打ZZ的时候对方告诉我说青眼没什么配套卡所以挺惨（笑
> 
> *提前答：是的，难道不是因为决斗构成总用同样的卡很没意思吗


End file.
